


Baby Fever

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth just wants a green-eyed black-haired baby, But Percy is a sassy dork, But idk how they got in here, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, There are also horse puns, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: In which Annabeth wants a baby and Percy chokes on his ice cream.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	Baby Fever

Annabeth swung her legs out on the bench, waiting for her husband to return with the ice cream cone he had promised.

The feel of the warmth radiating from the sun seemed to be melting away the stress that had come with the work week. With deadlines looming at her firm, Annabeth was more than desperate to take a day off and do nothing.

Percy had managed to convince her to step outside for a few hours for a walk at Central Park, to put her mind at ease momentarily. It had been months since they had spent a day outside given how busy the pair were with their jobs. Although she had initially protested, wanting to continue working on her design, she had given in to her husband's insistence. And who could refuse those large seal eyes?

So, although admittedly reluctant at the beginning, she didn't regret her decision one bit. After having walked for a half hour near the North End, Percy had eagerly suggested they stop for ice cream at the cart he had spotted.

She swung her legs back and forth while seated on the bench with her hands pressing down at her sides. Annabeth observed the families and couples that were passing by interest. She noticed a mother and a young child, no more than six months old, a few yards away from her.

The baby, being carefully lifted out of the stroller by her mother, began waving her closed hands in the air. Annabeth looked around to see what had caught the child's interest. When she looked back, the child was still facing her with a gummy, toothless smile on her face. The baby began to babble as her tiny hands moved back in forth in excitement.

Annabeth could feel the corners of her mouth turn upward at seeing the baby so animated. She waved back at the child. The mother, who had begun bouncing the child in her arm, blew a raspberry on her baby's stomach, causing the child to shriek in delight.

Annabeth continued to watch how fondly the mother looked on at her daughter. Looking at those chubby cheeks, bright eyes, and soft tufts of hair, which parent wouldn't be enamored?

It got Annabeth thinking. Of a such a chubby cheeked child. Preferably one with those beautiful sea green eyes. And those unruly jet black curls. Perhaps with that natural honey-colored skin. A child that would beg to be picked up with those large seal eyes inherited from its father, calling her mama. Those eyes that she would never be able to refuse. She would pepper the baby's face in kisses as she swore to protect it with her life.

This wasn't the first time these thoughts had entered her mind recently. Given that she was nearing twenty-seven and married, she was ready to start putting down some more stable roots. To build something permanent… with Percy.

Her husband plopped down ungracefully at her side, sticking out a vanilla ice cream cone in front of her face before diving into his own. He hadn't seemed to notice her distracted thoughts, too focused on the blue moon ice cream in his hand.

Annabeth took one last look at the mother and daughter pair who were getting ready to leave before glancing down at her own ice cream.

She wasn't sure how to bring up the topic with Percy. She could ease him into the idea with subtle hints, but she was getting rather impatient… and Percy wasn't the best at catching her hints. Annabeth had been stewing over this for months and had actually dropped several clues about her feelings on the subject, yet he remained oblivious.

While Percy was rather perceptive in most things pertaining to Annabeth, he seemed obstinately blind to this one particular desire.

"Perce," she began, "I want a baby."

She was met by the sound of sputtering followed by deep wheezing.

She continued, patting his back through his coughing fit, "Think about it. We've been married for little over a year. We're financially stable. Our jobs are secure. I know we don't have that American dream of a white picket fence yet, but I think this could really be the next step… for our family."

While Percy had finally managed to clear the ice cream going down the wrong pipe, he remained silent, occasionally clearing his throat.

Annabeth stopped for a moment, allowing him to gather his thoughts. She watched as he opened his mouth several times, only to close it right back up. She couldn't help but want to giggle at his resemblance to fish.

"I can see why you're a son of Poseidon, Seaweed Brain," she said as she mimicked his expression. She carded her fingers through his hair affectionately.

The indignation on his face sent her reeling at how utterly adorable he looked with the pout.

He finally straightened up, addressing the topic that had sent him into his choking fit, "You want a baby?"

"Yes."

"You want me to give you a baby?"

"That would be the plan," she said drily, "Seeing as I married you."

Percy scoffed in fake exasperation, "I should have known you trapped me only for my genes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

"I should have seen it coming. How else would you have a baby with those luscious raven black locks and dreamy emerald green eyes?" he continued with an exaggerated sigh.

She poked him hard in the ribcage, earning a glare from him.

"Ow!"

"I have never called your hair luscious raven locks nor did I ever say your eyes were dreamy emerald green."

"You were thinking it."

"I was not," Annabeth protested hotly.

"I had other adjectives in mind," she said the last part quietly. Despite not intending for him to hear it, the full-bellied laugh her husband gave in response proved that she had outed her secret.

"Percyyyyy."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," his laugh slowed down to a chuckle. "You really wanna have babies with me?"

"I'm really starting to second guess myself," she responded, crossing her arms at his lack of seriousness.

Percy hid a grin at her behavior. He already knew his own feelings on the topic, but he was having too much fun to let it go so easily, "I mean, if I'm going to be used like a racehorse for breeding purposes, shouldn't I be pampered more? I feel like I'm just being used for my insanely attractive good looks."

"After all, I am a stud," he added with a wink.

"Horse puns?" Annabeth muttered under her breath. "My mother was right about marrying a son of the sea god. How did we get to horse puns from talking about a baby…"

"I know. What a nightMARE."

"I'm regretting my decision by the second." She stood up from her seat, facing her husband, "You know what Perce, maybe I'll just get a sperm donor. But mark my words, I will have that dreamy emerald green-eyed baby with those luscious raven black locks. Maybe even several."

She stalked away from the bench in the direction of their apartment.

Percy got up immediately to chase after her, screaming loudly without a care over who heard him, "Wait, Annabeth, come back! I'll be your sperm donor. I'll give you those babies!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this ended up being crack, but my stories never turn out how I expect them to.
> 
> Either way, would love to hear your thoughts and feedback! Would be much appreciated.


End file.
